In a wireless mouse and keyboard application, the mouse (or the keyboard) and a dongle should be paired in advance.
In this case, a printed circuit board (PCB) needs to use a memory to store the ID information, and a step for printing the IDs on devices needs to be added in production, which increases costs for hardware and labor. The costs are especially important nowadays as competition becomes more drastic.
Accordingly, a new device and method that overcome these issues are desirable.